


“I think I twisted my ankle…”

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Norway x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	“I think I twisted my ankle…”

Hues of orange and violet paint the sky as the sun sets. Y/N moves a little to a more comfortable position as she tries to stand up. “This is what I get for trying to escape another argument with him again”, she says to herself.

“Ouch!” Putting her weight on her right foot to try to walk makes her fall down again. Y/N scolds herself for not noticing a twisted branch when she has stormed off in the woods to cool down.

She knows it is petty to just walk out like that while in the middle of their argument about her being stubborn. She thinks of her pride, if she should consider calling her husband for help, and realizes she needs not to think of it, for her phone is not in her pocket when she reaches for it. “Great. I don’t want to speak with him anyway.” She mumbles and painfully tries to stand up again.

Busy of her struggle, she does not even realize that someone is coming her way until the person bents down over her. Y/N suddenly feels emotional upon seeing her husband.

“Are you alright?” Lukas quietly asks with hidden concern.

“I think I twisted my ankle…” Y/N replies as she holds back the tears that she does not realize are now caressing her face.

Lukas gently wipes the warm tears from his wife’s cheeks and kisses her forehead before he carefully carries her. It reminds Y/N of their wedding. Her husband is now carrying her again like a bride. She wraps her arms around his neck and let her tears fall as she murmurs to his ear, “Sorry”.

Lukas quietly kisses Y/N’s cheeks wet of tears. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
